Gone alafax way
by alafax
Summary: Spongebob wants to trick the others for last time of National No Spongebob Day. So he gets the help of me and my friends to trick them.
1. Chapter 1

What a beutiful day at bikini bottom but not for one Sponge in this story......

Cast: Alex

Sam

Spongebob

Sandy

Peter

Squidward

Patrick

Mr. Krabs

(everyone in bikini bottom)

~back to the story~

Spongebob goes to my dome to ask me "Hey Alex can ya help me fool my friends on National No Spongebob Day?" Alex then replied "Sure, My friends Sam and

Peter will tag along." Spongebob and Alex Were Plotting the plan. While at Squidwards house Squidward said "YIPEE! National No Spongebob Day again!"

Squidward then packed up his bags but noticed there was dead silence at Spongebobs Pinapple house. Squidward then curiously checked the house and

nothing was stirring in there. He looked through the bottom door and nothing was on and everything inside was Pitch Black. Squidward then went to the bus and

when he was there Mr. Krabs said to Squidward "What kept ye holding boy? You usually come here first in the morning" Squidward then replied "Spongebobs Alarm

didn't go off and when i checked he wasn't there! YIPEE Spongebobs gone!" A girl fish in a bikini then said "Spongebob isn't here? Then why did we pack!" Everyone

got off the bus and ran to the streets and one the fish men said "YAHOO A NATIONAL SPONGEBOB DAY AT HOME!" then everyone was at the Krusty Krab. Alex

came in and sat down in a table while everyone stared at him but Alex just said "You guys, why do you torture Spongebob with this day? Ya'll going to miss

him sometime" but everyone just stuck out their tounges. Mr. Krabs said "Hmm who will cook the patties while Spongebobs gone?" then shouted "Who

wants to cook me the patties for the time being?" One person raised their hand and everyone looked to see my friend Peter raising it. Mr. Krabs then said "Ye got

the job laddy" Peter then started cooking patties but worse because it was apart of the plan. Everyone was saying Bleh and throwing the patties away so then

Peter was fired to be apart of the plan. Alex then said "Don't ya know that Spongebob was the best frycook here besides your old one?" Everyone nodded

Squidward then said to Alex "LEAVE NOW!" Everyone agreed but then Alex said "Fine but i'm right!" Everyone stuck their tounge out again and then Alex left

to tell Spongebob (online: Spongebob -- Message --Attack --Kill) so i chose Message and told Spongebob that it's going well and that i'll spy on them to see

whats happening. Spongebob messaged back saying Great job now go check to see how Patrick does without me in 3 days.

(3 Days Later.....)

Alex say Patricks Rock opened up and saw Patrick flying and flopping around

-Continued in Part 2 of Story-

-Same actors in part 2- 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of Gone in my way

~Back to Patrick~

Alex say Patricks Rock opened up and saw Patrick flying and flopping around.

-Patricks P.O.V-

Patrick was Sleeping but he was dreaming. (Dream)

Patrick: "Ugh am I at Jellyfish fields?"

Patrick heard a strange laughter which reminded him of Spongebob but the laughter was kind of sad.

Patrick: "Spongebob?"

Spongebob: "Why did you betray me? I thought you were my best friend! I guess i was wrong about you........."

Patrick: "NO SPONGEBOB!, I'm sorry!"

Patrick was to late because Spongebob disappeared from him and he heard an echoe in his head saying "FOREVER!!!" (End of Dream)

Patrick then woke up to see he was on his sand bed. Patrick said "Boy that was a nightmare but i hope it doesn't happen again..... Maybe some lemonade will help"

Patrick then gets a glass cup and goes to his fridge and fills up his cup with lemonade and ice. The lemonades bright yellow color reminded him of Spongebob

so he sobbed.

~back to Alexs P.O.V~

Alex felt quite sad but he still had to lay low. Spongebob then messaged Alex to spy on Sandy in 2 weeks. Alex did what was planned so then 2 weeks later Alex

snuck into Sandys Treedome and heard Sandy sobbing and taking tissues from the tissue box and then Sandy kept saying "Spongebob? Where are you?" Then

Sandy fell asleep in a curled ball kind of form.

~Sandys Dream~

Sandy heard a fimiliar voice and a fimiliar laughter.

Sandy: "Spongebob?"

Sandy turned around seeing a yellow sponge running at her.

Sandy sadi to Spongebob "I'm so sorry for making you run away..." Spongebob then replied "It's okay Sandy because you'll always be my best friend in the whole

world!" Sandy said to Spongebob "Thanks Spongebob........ But theres something i must confess" Spongebob then said "What is it Sandy?" Sandy then replied "I lo..

lov.... love... I LOVE YOU!" Spongebob was surprised so then he kissed Sandy and said "I love you too" Then Spongebob Disappeared....

~End of Sandys Dream~

Alex was surprised of what Sandy was doing so then he left the dome Messaging Spongebob "Hey Spongebob, Sandy fell for it and she actually loves ya"

Spongebob was surprised at this but not fully. He messaged back saying to go Spy on Mr. Krabs the next day in the morning. As Alex was going to the Krusty Krab

he had bumped into Sandy. Sandy said "HEY WATCH IT!" Alex said "Woah Woah i don't want to start a fight" Sandy then replied "Hey your that person from 5 weeks

ago at the Krusty Krab" Alex replied "Your right, and I know you miss Spongebob"  
Sandy then smacks me in the face and says "How did ya'll know that?" Alex then

says "Well then see ya" Alex then leaves and then goes to the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs was mad at his new worker Sam because he always neglected his work and

made the customers mad. Mr. Krabs then fired Sam and then Mr. Krabs went bankrupt without Spongebob.

(THREE YEARS LATER)

Everything was dull at Bikini Bottom now and there was no happiness at all. It was like Spongebob brang everything to life when he was around so then

Everyone never had any emotions, Noone had any remarks, Noone in Bikini Bottom ever did what they ever did. Even Plankton stopped planning evil plans to

steal the Krabby Patty Secret formula. Squidward was playing the clarinet worse that ever. Sandy was so Sad that she started to scream. Spongebob, Alex, Peter,

and Sam were playing around in the Dome with the metal sheets up and Noone ever dared to go to Alex's Dome. Alex then met Sandy and said to her "Hey, Whats

wrong?" Sandy then tells me "Everythings dull without Spongebob and we need him!" Alex then says "Well what if I told you were Spongebob is?" Sandy shouts

"That would be great!" Alex then disappears without telling and Sandy gets mad.

(5 more years later -1998-)

Alex says to Spongebob "Hey Spongebob you better go back to Bikini Bottom now, It's because it's dull there and noone is having any fun.... Not even Sandy"

Spongebob then thanks me and my friends and leaves and when he arrives at Bikini Bottom everyone then surrounds him and says "SPONGEBOB!" Everyone was

so excited to see Spongebobs Back and then Spongebob said "Yeah but i wasn't really gone, I did this to show you what it was like to be without me" Squidward

says to Spongebob "YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR 8 YEARS! How could you think up this plan yourself?" Spongebob says "I didn't i had a little help" Alex and friends pop

out saying "Yeah we helped because he didn't like it when you all left for National No Spongebob Day.... Remember last time ya'll left him?" Everyone remembers that

day. Alex then says "This is why we taught you this lesson" Then Alex and his friends disappeared in a red cloud of smoke...

Sandy then runs up to Spongebob and then Sandy hugs Spongebob and tells Spongebob "Hey Spongebob, I Love you". Sandy then takes off her helmet and

kisses Spongebob on the lips. Spongebob froze up and everyone around said "Awwwww".......

~End of Gone (My way)~ 


End file.
